


Batalla

by nanamiii



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Situado en una suerte de post-SSL, relación doméstica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamiii/pseuds/nanamiii
Summary: Dos voluntades de acero enfrentadas: Chizuru y sus deseos de que su pareja vaya a la cama versus Toshizo y su testarudez. [Hakuouki SSL/AU Moderno]





	Batalla

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño drabble doméstico HijiChi mientras termino un capítulo de otro fic :) Aclaro que no jugué al SSL, pero sí me leí varias veces la ruta de Hijikata ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Prompt que tomé para este fic: corvidprompts.tumblr.com/post/177814111989/i-dont-need-to-go-to-bed-im-not-tired-ill-be

El sonido tipeo del teclado era lo único que irrumpía el silencio de la noche. Visto desde afuera, alguien hubiera podido pensar que Toshizo Hijikata estaba descargando su furia sobre el pobre ordenador portátil, y, a decir verdad, esa persona no estaría del todo equivocada.

Toshizo estaba estresado, eso era todo. A lo largo de la semana había acumulado la tensión que siempre venía de la mano con su posición en la Academia Hakuou. Ahora sólo tenía que terminar un par de reportes para el director Kondo y ya podría acostarse.

Escuchó unos pasitos cuidadosos acercándosele a sus espaldas. Miró la hora: eran casi las dos de la madrugada. Mierda. Sabía que ahora alguien trataría de darle una reprimenda.

—¿Toshi? —preguntó Chizuru con voz somnolienta—. ¿Todavía no has terminado? ¿Sabes qué hora es?

—No y sí, respectivamente —respondió, sin dejar de tipear.

A Toshizo no le hacía falta tener ojos en la espalda para saber que ella había puesto los suyos en blanco. Entonces oyó otro conjunto de pasitos, sintió un par de manos apoyarse sobre sus hombros y un beso sobre la coronilla. Chizuru habló recién después de unos segundos:

—Estoy segura de que puedes terminar esto durante la semana.

—¿Leyendo documentos privados de la Academia, Yukimura?

—Hace años que ya no soy tu alumna, _Hijikata-sensei_ —respondió con irritación.

—Lo sé —Dejó que una sonrisa se le instalara en el rostro. Sabía que estaba mal, pero fastidiar a Chizuru cada tanto para que ella le recordase que ahora ambos eran pares y pareja nunca había dejado de ser divertido.

Siguió trabajando con la figura inamovible de Chizuru detrás de él. Esto, notó, se estaba poco a poco convirtiendo en una implícita batalla para ver quién de los dos daría, eventualmente, el brazo a torcer. Toshizo no se rendiría fácilmente. Mas ella tampoco.

—¿Por qué es tan importante que termines esto ahora?

—Porque así podremos tener todo el fin de semana para nosotros.

—Si lo que quieres es pasar tiempo juntos, entonces puedes venir a dormir conmigo a la cama. _Ahora_.

Punto para Chizuru: Toshizo no tenía contraargumento. Pero admitirlo sería ceder parte del terreno, y él, testarudo como era, seguiría oponiendo resistencia. Consecuentemente, continuó trabajando bajo la mirada dura y el silencio sentencioso de su novia.

Fue entonces cuando el cansancio la traicionó, y Chizuru no pudo evitar bostezar.

—Deberías volver a la cama.

—Debería.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

—Porque descanso mejor cuando estoy contigo —dijo, abrazándolo tiernamente.

Honestamente, esa declaración lo descolocó, lo cual hizo que abruptamente dejara de tipear. Quizá era el cansancio, quizá era el hecho de que, a pesar del correr de los años, todavía no se acostumbraba a la esporádica asertividad de Chizuru. Ésta, notando y aprovechando el desconcierto de Toshizo, le besó la mejilla.

—Vamos a la cama _juntos_ , ¿sí?

—Estás… ¿estás tratando de seducirme para que me vaya a dormir de una vez? —preguntó, por fin volteándose a mirarla.

Chizuru, con el pelo adorablemente despeinado, vaciló antes de contestar:

—¿Está funcionando?

—Pues… sí. Creo.

—Entonces sí.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Toshizo guardó el archivo, apagó el ordenador y, de la mano de una Chizuru victoriosa, se dirigió a su habitación con el fin de darse un merecido descanso. Y, a decir verdad, algunas derrotas no se sentían como tales.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ♥


End file.
